White Chocolate Strawberries
by InSanIty-of-REALITY
Summary: umm i have no idea what to put here...this is just a short HichiIchi story that i wrote in class one day...(yes IN CLASSSS) there is yaoi so no likey no ready, k?


White Chocolate Strawberries- a HichiIchi yaoi One Shot

Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair as he walked down the street. He wandered aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. He just listened to the quiet sounds of the world around him. "Yo." The watery, robotic voice of his inner hollow broke the silence. _So much for being quiet. _Ichigo sighs. He doesn't bother to turn to see Hichigo walking behind him. Hichigo scowls and tries again. "Oi, King!"

A pink flush paints Ichigo's cheeks at Hichigo's nickname for him. But he still continues to ignore Hichigo, hoping he will give up and leave. That was not going to happen. Hichigo grew tired of being ignored and popped, upside down in front of Ichigo, a wide grin on his face. Ichigo stumbled back, startled. He regained his composure and glared at Hichigo. "What the hell was that for?!"

Hichigo cocked his head, as if confused. "Whatever do you mean? You should know it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you."

Ichigo just tsks. "Whatever." He couldn't help but blush though at how close the other boy's face was to his own. _Only a few inches away._ Ichigo also couldn't stop his eyes from drifting to where Hichigo's shirt had fallen, due to him being upside down, revealing most of his pale, muscular chest. Ichigo clears his throat hoping the hollow couldn't hear his pounding heart. "So, what do you want anyway?"

Hichigo pouts, as if hurt by Ichigo's question. "Hn? I can't just come by to say hi?"

"No."

Hichigo sighs. "Well then," He flips over and stands beside Ichigo. "I guess I've just been bored. You never come to see me anymore."

Guilt swirls around in Ichigo's stomach. It was true, he had basically been avoiding the hollow. He couldn't be around him anymore without worrying something might slip. "Well maybe I had better things to do with my time." His guilt grew when he saw the hurt look on Hichigo's face. _Dammit._ "How are you even here anyway? I thought you left when I lost my shinigami powers."

Hichigo grins. "Well I guess when you got your powers back you got stuck with me again. I guess that… I just couldn't stay away from you."

That was just too much for Ichigo. He turned away from Hichigo in order to hide the red flush that stained his cheeks. _Does he say things like that on purpose? _Much to Ichigo's surprise, Hichigo wraps his arms around him. Ichigo looks up at the other boy and is met by a gaze full of love. "I really missed you Ichigo. It was pure agony for me when I thought I would never see you again when you lost your powers. So when you got them back I swore to myself to be there for you and help you get stronger so you will never have to use that last resort and I will never have to lose you again." Tears ran down Hichigo's face. "Because, dammit Ichigo, I love you!"

Speechless, Ichigo stared at the person who he had secretly loved for so long now, the person who was always on his mind, the person who had even invaded his dreams at night. But most of all, the person who he had missed so dearly. He stared up at this boy now, the one who was confessing his love for him. Something the small strawberry had only dreamed of happening.

Hichigo soon grew impatient of Ichigo's silence. Here he was pouring out his heart, which is not an easy thing for a hollow to do considering they don't have one, and this cute bastard was just standing there cutely, and staring at him with his cute brown eyes- Fuck! Everything about this boy was cute, especially his name. Really, _Ichigo_, what's cuter than "strawberry"? Hichigo shakes his head clearing away his thoughts and glared, almost accusingly, at Ichigo. "Goddammit Ichigo! I just told you I loved you! The least you could do is say-" Ichigo's lips met his own, silencing him. The hollow's eyes widened in surprise but fell shut as he returned the kiss.

"You talk way too fucking much." Ichigo mumbled through the kiss, smiling.

Hichigo pulled away. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Mmm, never!"

Their lips met yet again and Ichigo ran his fingers through the hollow's silver hair, pulling him closer. Hichigo let out a soft gasp when Ichigo gave his hair a sharp tug. Not wanting to be outdone, Hichigo deepened the kiss by biting Ichigo's bottom lip and forcing his tongue inside as Ichigo moaned. Hichigo continued his attack on the strawberry. He pushed Ichigo against an alley wall and forced his leg between Ichigo's, grinding against him. His lips trailed along Ichigo's jaw and down his neck sending small waves of pleasure through Ichigo's body.

Hichigo's nimble fingers unfastened the buttons on Ichigo's shirt and pushed it off, exposing the tanned, muscular chest underneath. Ichigo whimpered when Hichigo bit the tender skin at the base of his neck. Hichigo's hands trailed up the strawberry's chest and caressed the hardening buds he found there. Ichigo's breath was coming in quick gasps as Hichigo knelt down leaving a trail of fiery kisses in his wake. Ichigo's eyes widened when he heard the sound of a zipper and felt the tug of his pants being pulled down. His protest was stopped short when he felt the hollow's lips close around his now hard member. His hands flew to his mouth to muffle the whimpering cry that slipped out. Hichigo chuckled at Ichigo's reaction causing him to moan again. Hichigo began to bob his head in a slow, but steady, rhythm. Ichigo threaded his fingers in the hollow's hair and tugged in an attempt to stop him. "Ngh...s-stop! We…ah...can't…ha...not here!"

Hichigo just ignored him and instead increased his pace causing Ichigo to groan in pleasure. Hichigo looked up at Ichigo's flushed face. Ichigo ground his teeth together and tightened his grip on Hichigo's hair as he felt himself become close.

"Hh...ngh...ha...I'm...I'm gonna...AGGGGH! Ichigo bucked and released into Hichigo's awaiting mouth. Hichigo swallowed most of it, letting the rest dribble down his chin. He licked his lips. "Hn, sweet."

Hichigo turned Ichigo to face the wall. His tongue trailed Ichigo's cheek as he whispered in the strawberry's ear. "But, now it's my turn."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide. "Wait! What are you- nggaaaaah!"

Tears sprung to Ichigo's eyes when Hichigo entered him. He trembled, pain radiating through him. Hichigo leaned against him, softly kissing him on the shoulder. "I'm going to move now..."

Hichigo started slow, in order to let Ichigo get used to the new sensation. Surprisingly, the more Hichigo moved the less it hurt. As Ichigo began to loosen around him, Hichigo quickened his thrusts. Now all that came out of Ichigo were unintelligible moans of pleasure. Hichigo thrust harder into the strawberry, forcing him against the wall. Hichigo's breath was coming out in pants. As he felt Ichigo tighten around him, he knew Ichigo was getting close and so was he. Ichigo turned to look at Hichigo. Brown met gold as Ichigo gasped and tightened around Hichigo as he released. The hollow cried out as he released inside the strawberry. Both short of breath and exhausted, found each other's lips again.

Hichigo pulled away and kissed _his _strawberry lightly on the forehead. "I love you Ichigo."

Ichigo turned and wrapped his arms around _his_ hollow. "I love you too."

They kissed once again but were quickly interrupted by a loud gasp. "I-Ichi-Ichigo?!"

Rukia stood there dumbfounded and Ichigo flushed with embarrassment, trying to stammer out an explanation. But how the hell was he supposed to explain this? How this situation must've looked. Hichigo leaning over him, pants undone, him half-naked and covered in sweat and other things… Ichigo looked to Hichigo for help but he just gave him one of his normal wide grins. "Hehe, I'm out. You're on your my King." He leaned in and whispered so only Ichigo could hear. "_We'll continue this later~…"_

With that he disappeared, laughing, leaving Ichigo cursing, but happy, behind him.


End file.
